Shooting galleries are common place in certain arcades and amusement parks. Many of these shooting galleries use various means to effect a target, including puffs of air, light, projectiles, etc. in order to implement the game. Because these means are strictly short range, shooting galleries tend to be in the five to ten meter range which is fine for certain patrons, but others long for more realistic action. There are no current long range shooting galleries for arcade type games where players can take aim and shoot across long distances. The present invention seeks to address this need.